True Colors
'"True Colors" '''is a song that was wrote by Cyndi Lauper. The song got featured in the film, [[Trolls|''Trolls]]'' ''and was sang by Justin Timberlake, who voiced Branch and Anna Kendrick, who voiced Princess Poppy. During the films climax, Poppy and the other Trolls were thrown into a pot to be served to the Bergens. This causes all the trolls to loose their colours, except Branch who was already grey to begin with. Branch breaks his 20 year "no singing" vow to brighten up Poppy who begins to glow pink, during the song he confesses he loves her. Seeing her brighten up causes himself to show his true colours and glow, in turn the entire village re-colours. Lyrics Movie Branch: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged, oh I realise It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small Show me a smile then Don't be unhappy Can't remember when Branch: I last saw you laughing This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bare Just, call me up 'cause I will always be there And I see your true colours shining through I see your true colours And thats why I love you Poppy: So don't be afraid Branch and Poppy To let them show Your True colours True Colours Are Beautiful Branch: Just like a Raindow Poppy: Oooo Like a Rainbow Extended Branch: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged, oh I realise It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small Show me a smile then Don't be unhappy Can't remember when Branch and Poppy: I last saw you laughing Branch: This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bare Branch and Poppy: Just, call me up 'cause I will always be there Branch: And I see your true colours shining through I see your true colours thats why I love you Poppy: So don't be afraid Branch and Poppy To let them show Your True colours True Colours Are Beautiful Branch: I see your true colours Shining through (Poppy insert: True Colours) I see your true colours Branch and Poppy: And thats why I love you So don't be afraid To let them show True Colours Are Beautiful Like a rainbow Poppy: oooh-oooh-oh-oohh Like a Rainbow Branch Oh I can't remember when Branch and Poppy: I last saw you laughing oooh-oooh-oh-oohh This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bare Just, call me up 'cause I will always be there Branch: And I see (with Poppy:) True colours shining through I see (with Poppy:) True colours shining through Branch and Poppy And thats why I love you Branch: So don't be afraid Poppy: Don't be afraid Branch and Poppy: To let them show Your True colours Poppy: True Colours are (with Branch:) beautiful Branch: Like a Rainbow Poppy: oooh-oooh-oh-oohh Branch and Poppy: Like a Rainbow oooh-oooh-oh-oohh Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Trolls Film Songs